oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
IGPA
(This is obviously a work in progress. Any help would be appreciated. Add whatever you feel like, as long as it's not something crazy!) Formation The Intragalactic Planetary Alliance, abbreviated IGPA, was formed by the Valliur and the Yu'Ghreda in Standard Year 0000 (the formation of the IGPA being the start of a new calendar so that all of the different races are on the same time table). This was during the human year 800 B.C. while humans were still blissfully ignorant of such matters. The two races, having fought in a war for 100 years, risked total annihilation of both of their home worlds near the ending stages of the conflict. They realized that planetary wars would result in destruction on a grand scale, so after such a bitter conflict the two races signed a revolutionary new pact. It was in this maneuver that formed the IGPA, the first ever contract between different alien races. It stopped both races from getting into a war, and it also called for one to help the other in the event of an attack by a foreign invader. It is this goal that has remained at the forefront of what the IGPA stands for since it's formation; self preservation and a preservation of peace between races and planets. Expansion With the war finally over and interplanetary cooperation finally in the works, the two races used this time to broaden their search through the galaxy for other life forms. This lead to the inclusion of the Faera and Jurra into the IGPA by Standard Year 0002. Membership If all of a race is united under a single leadership, then this race's leadership is given the offer to join it's people into the IGPA. If accepted, then all people of this race are given representation under the IGPA unless revoked by either the race's leadership or the IGPA. For example, the Faera are members of the IGPA, but they revoked the rights of the Sapphire Rose, Faera who oppose the Queen. If a planet is united under a single leadership, or at least voted on favorably by all major leaderships on the planet, then this is called planetary membership. Everyone who is a citizen of the planet is given representation under the IGPA unless revoked by either the leaderships of the planet or the IGPA. Governmental membership is the least common, and that is if the government isn't able to achieve planetary membership and the government doesn't have an adequate command over the races that the government has control over. People in the IGPA who only have governmental membership are often times a lot less influential then those with planetary due to less size, and thus less representation. Current Members *Faera *Gava *Jurra *Nuehrm'va *Phrariuen *Terran *Valliur *Yu Ghreda IGPA Rules Each race that becomes a member of the IGPA must have at least 20% of their military serving directly under the IGPA and follow certain orders by the IGPA High Council. They must prove loyalty to the IGPA, not to the race or planet that they belong too. IGPA Benefits It's a mutual protection because the IGPA must come to the aid of any member of the IGPA which comes under attack by an outside source. For example, if Jur'Vala is attacked by any invaders from another planet, the IGPA will send forces to Jur'Vala to help defend it. This rule is always instated, even if it's another member of the IGPA doing the attacking. This would mean that human soldiers in the IGPA would attack the human army if they were attacking Jur'Vala. As you can imagine, no member of the IGPA has ever attacked another member of the IGPA as of yet, although it has come close on a couple of occasions. Ships Having it's own military comprised of all of the races that have joined the IGPA, it also has ships that have been influenced by all of the different cultures. One such ship is what we will use (information on that ship will be briefly mentioned here and get it's own page as well).